


If You're That Way Inclined

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kylo Amidala, M/M, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux receives an invitation to Naboo's Festival of Light masquerade ball, he initially ignores it, but his superiors have other plans for him. It's a decision he will never regret.</p>
<p>A flashback to when Hux and Kylo first meet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're That Way Inclined

Hux rarely went to any of the less official functions held by the many, many dignitaries representing the hundreds of habitable worlds in their galaxy. He knew it might be politically advantageous, but it still felt like a waste of time and resources, so when the invitation to the Naboo embassy’s Festival of Light masquerade ball appeared on his datapad, Hux immediately deleted it. His superiors in the First Order government, however, felt it would be beneficial to the Order’s reputation within the New Republic for their ambassador to make an appearance.

That was how Hux ended up renting a ridiculous masquerade outfit using First Order funds. He’d never had any real selection in his wardrobe, so he let the saleswoman pick out the outfit for him. She said blue would go well with his hair color, which Hux honestly had no clue about, so he simply nodded in acquiescence.

As he stood in front of the mirror, Hux felt utterly ridiculous, and that was before he put on the mask. The outfit was essentially a suit made up of more layers than necessary, with each layer a progressively darker shade of blue. The mask looked like it was made out of ice crystals and fit snugly around his eyes. The saleswoman was right; his hair was absolutely radiant compared to the frosty tones of his costume.

Hux felt nervous until he entered the ballroom. There were hundreds of dignitaries, each wearing a costume more ridiculous than the last, milling about the large space. Beautiful paper lanterns hung from every square inch of the ceiling, providing soft pastel lighting. Large tables lining the perimeter of the room were set out with sumptuous desserts, most of which Hux couldn’t name. Sweets had been a luxury they couldn’t afford during his childhood.

Hux wandered over to one of the tables and picked up a tumbler of amber liquid. He sipped on it idly as he surveyed the room. The costumes were so colorful and varied, representing a myriad of cultures; there were costumes depicting various flora and fauna, ceremonial costumes, and outfits a bit more … abstract.

Despite the masks and disguises, Hux recognised several of his fellow ambassadors. Many nodded, some waved, and a few engaged him in pleasant small talk, but Hux wasn’t exactly seeing the political necessity of his presence. The affair was definitely more of a party than anything, but he was here, so he might as well enjoy the free food and alcohol.

Hux was leaning against a pillar, a drink in one hand, the other scratching idly at the glue holding his mask to his face, when his eye was caught by a flash of orange moving through the crowd. He tried to focus through the sea of people and then … there he was; the most beautiful man Hux had ever seen.

The man’s gown curled up his body like fire, fading from black to red to orange; it exposed his hips, his ribs, his shoulders, and everywhere the fabric ended tapered off onto his skin like flames. Hux couldn't decide whether it was held on by magic or sheer force of will. Instead of a mask, his face was painted with black and orange spots that surrounded his eyes like embers. His long, dark hair was swept up onto the back of his head with an elegant jeweled comb.

Hux couldn’t help but admire the man’s toned physique; he clearly took care of himself and was proud to show off his body. His face had such strong features, and he had a devious gleam in his brown eyes. Hux was transfixed.

The man turned suddenly, his eyes fixed intently on Hux. For a moment, Hux was nervous the man might call him out for staring, but then he smiled smugly and made his way toward Hux.

Hux felt faintly in the back of his mind that he recognized this gorgeous stranger, but before he could place it, the man was crowding into his space, his presence physically overwhelming.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before,” he practically purred. “And surely I would have noticed you.” He gave Hux a lascivious once over.

Hux swallowed his nerves. “I don’t usually attend these kinds of functions,” he admitted. “You’re quite hard to miss yourself.”

The man cocked his eyebrow. “Does my attire intrigue you? Most find it rather intimidating.”

Hux’s eyes swept up his body, taking in every lovely detail now that he was closer. “I am very intrigued.” This was absolutely not why the Order had sent him to this party, but Hux wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

The man held out a hand, speckled black like his face, which Hux took in his own gloved hand, and they swept toward the center of the room, where many party-goers were dancing to the unusual Naboo music.

The stranger placed Hux’s hand on his shoulder, his own going to Hux’s waist, and they began to waltz in time to the music. Hux was glad to be so close; this man really was agonizingly gorgeous and he smelled amazing. Was his perfume … starblossom?

“You dance quite well,” his partner chuckled amicably.

“It’s a bit of a shock,” Hux admitted. “I’ve never had much occasion to dance.”

“Why don't you attend many of these?”

“I prefer to focus on my political aspirations.”

“There are many connections to be made at parties such as these,” the man said slyly.

“I’m not sure my superiors would appreciate this kind of connection.”

“And what kind is that?” The man pulled Hux in until they were chest to chest, but continued to spin them across the floor.

Hux flushed at the close proximity, his eyes falling to the man’s lush painted lips. “You know exactly what I mean,” he murmured.

The man’s eyes flashed, and then he was leading Hux off the dance floor and toward the far corner of the room.

“Where exactly are you taking us?” Hux asked as they passed their fellow dignitaries.

The man smirked. “Somewhere with just a bit more privacy. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Hux flushed under his mask and bit his lip. This wasn’t how he usually did things, but he really did want this.

“That’s what I thought.”

Once they made it to the back corner of the room, the man pushed open the door that lead into the small catering preparation area. The servers, upon spotting them, bowed and stepped to the side to let them pass.

Hux eyed them and the handsome man he was with suspiciously. “I feel like I should know who you are …”

The stranger lifted a finger to his lips and grinned, then lead Hux through another door into an even smaller pantry area. Once the door swung closed behind them, Hux was crowded against one of the shelves. “May I kiss you?” the man asked.

Hux didn’t bother responding, instead pushing forward until their lips met, his hands caressing the gaps in his lover’s gown; the soft skin stretched taut over impressive muscles.

The kiss deepened as the stranger grasped Hux’s jaw in his hands. Hux could feel the paint smudging on his skin, marking him for anyone to see. His already burgeoning erection throbbed at the thought; he needed his lover’s hands on his bare skin immediately.

As if he had read his mind, the man swiftly opened Hux’s pants and caressed the soft skin of his belly, pushing slowly downward. Hux broke the kiss momentarily to remove one of his gloves with his teeth, then reached down to grab for the edge of his lover’s skirt. Luckily, the skirt was asymmetrical and Hux pushed his hand underneath easily. He found the hem of the man’s undergarments and tugged them down sharply.

Outside the door, he could hear the servers moving about the room, preparing trays to serve to the guests; they knew they were in here, they knew what they were doing. His cock throbbed again as his lover teased the base with his fingers.

“You like this, don’t you?” his lover whispered into his ear, then nibbled at the lobe.

Hux gasped and messily kissed him again. This was going to be quick and dirty, but Hux was enjoying himself too much to give it much thought. He grasped his lover’s cock, thoroughly enjoying how sizable it was, and ghosted over the shaft with light touches.

The man moaned loudly at the touch; Hux could hear the movement outside the door falter for a moment, and he was so hard, he desperately needed to be touched. Finally, his lover wrapped his long fingers around his aching erection. His hips pushed roughly into the ring formed by the man’s hand and he groaned against his lips. He gripped the other man’s cock tighter and pumped his hand up and down, twisting at the head and collecting the precum on his palm.

So here they were, two grown men, strangers to one another, making out and desperately jerking each other off in a closet, and Hux was hotter than he’d ever been before.

The man pulled back, but didn’t ease his ministrations, and huffed, “Do you like the anonymity of it?”

Hux leaned back against the shelf and laughed. “I’d much rather know who you are so we can do this again.”

Another clatter from outside the door, another moan from Hux as he thrust up, and the man’s eyes brightened in understanding. “You like that they know,” he murmured.

Hux cried out. He could feel his orgasm building, but he did his best to keep working his lover’s erection in time with his own.

The man grinned and pushed forward until their cocks came together, taking both into his hand. “You want to be caught, don’t you?”

Hux’s hand fell away, and he gripped the shelves behind him tightly as his thrusts grew more erratic.

The man’s pressure on their cocks increased as he whispered low into Hux’s ear, “I could fuck you in front of all those people, and you’d love every second of it. I bet they’d love it, too.”

Hux came with an undignified grunt, and his lover wasn’t far behind. He retrieved a linen tablecloth from one of the shelves and wiped them both clean while Hux sagged against the shelves, hazy in the afterglow. Hux eventually collected himself enough to tuck himself back into his pants. His lover did the same, smoothing out his skirt gently.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Hux was still slightly out of breath.

“That you want to do this again.”

Hux straightened, then gently grasped the man’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. His swept his thumbs across his makeup, smudging it slightly, and marking him in the same way he had been marked. “I did. I’ve never experienced anything like this in my life.”

The stranger smiled and pulled him out of the closet, through the servers’ area, and back into the large ballroom. They got a few odd looks, but most of the dignitaries didn’t really notice them. He continued to lead Hux to the far wall, where a series of portraits were hanging. Hux looked down the line of paintings; he recognized a handful, such as the stately visage of Leia Organa. When he got to the last portrait, he gasped in shock.

“You … You’re-”

“Prince Amidala,” he finished for Hux. “But you can call me Kylo.”

Hux was speechless. What had he just done?

“It was lovely to meet you, Ambassador Hux.” Kylo winked. “I’ll see you around.”

Hux watched his retreating form and decided he must attend more functions from this point on.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=98y79l)

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/tumblr_o9ex80YVc91vyaqxlo1_1280_zpspag8q8gr.jpeg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! As usual, comments fuel me! I'm going to have to work on the KBB for the rest of the week, but once that's done, we are headed to Naboo!
> 
> Come talk to me at keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com!
> 
> This week's art was commissioned by me from ggeneralx.tumblr.com! Go check out her art! She's amazing, and I'll be commissioning more from her in the future!
> 
> The porny art was provided by http://unfortunatelysexsells.tumblr.com/ who I adore and is TAKING COMMISSIONS!!


End file.
